


Together

by KBBearen (KDRBear)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Thor (Marvel), Bath Time, Canon-Typical Violence, Endgame fix it, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki deserved better, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, THOR deserved better, i wrote this for myself but you all can read it if you want, thorki light, tony deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDRBear/pseuds/KBBearen
Summary: Thanos was not the end of Loki, nor being turned to ash.  He finds himself falling yet again through that hack Midgardian Magician's portal and onto a battlefield where his brother needs him.Loki-centric Endgame Fix it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen Endgame once (and will probably leave it at that), so I know I've gotten some of the events of the battle out of order or out of place, but bear with me, this is a fix-it.
> 
> Also, had some issues with their mechanics for the stones and time travel and whatnot, but I'm trying to mostly work within them for this fic. Mostly.

He knew he was being torn apart. The spells he had woven around himself tried to pull him back together, but they were taxed from just keeping him alive in the void of space, let alone each molecule trying to separate. If he had had breath, he would have sighed. For all his tricks and plans, it seemed there was no way out of this. Still, his magic fought even as he turned to ash and his consciousness succumbed.

And then he was falling again. Orange sparks similar to that of the hack Midgard Magician surrounded him as the ground of what could only be Helheim rushed to greet him. He had hoped his last sacrifice had been enough, but perhaps not. 

As he landed and rolled on the mud strewn battlefield that would be his afterlife, he could have sworn he saw that Captain Patriot run past. It had been years, but surely his righteousness would have spared him this fate. No, this could not be Helheim, there was yet living seidr in the land, however damaged. His eyes followed Patriot-Man as he worked through this puzzle, until he saw where the Patriot-Man was going: to the aid of his brother.

His brother, his very heart and soul, was under attack by Loki’s most hated enemy, pinned with his own weapon turned against him by the Mad Titan. A cold and righteous rage filled him, a clear path laid before him. The Mad Titan would not harm his precious Thor. 

Loki did not remember crossing the distance, he did not remember opening his mouth or calling weapons to himself, but he found himself bearing down on Thanos, a vengeful god screaming his rage, Mjolnir thrumming in his palm. A bolt of green energy flew from the hammer, his but wilder, blended with the storm, and threw the Titan from his brother. He struck again, ducking beneath the unweildy giant blade, his life and training having always been in the quick pace dancing of daggers. Still, he only chipped at the Titan’s armor, growing more frustrated. 

A green lightning bolt struck the both of them, throwing Thanos, but leaving Loki stunned and standing. He hadn’t planned the strike, Mjolnir must be reacting to his emotions, as he had seen her do throughout Thor’s youth. He would have to reign it in, his magic still not fully returned, and he could not waste his energy on anger.

Loki shook off his surprise, a dangerous distraction in battle, but before he even took two steps, he heard a soft, if broken “Loki?” In the second he paused, hesitant to leave his wounded brother, a rogue Kree warrior swooped in and took up the fight, holding her own against the Titan.

While he would love to finish this fight himself, the newcomer apparently had a vendetta as well, and this gave him the chance to check on his brother. The green fire went out of his eyes as he reached Thor, still prone in the mud.

“Can you stand?” Loki asked, scanning Thor for injuries. Relatively minor gashes, bruises, but nothing that would keep him on the ground.

“Loki?” Thor’s voice was wet and quiet.

“I’m here, but this battle is not yet over. You have to get up.” Loki scanned over him again, no injury should account for the wet gurgle in his voice, until he looked up at Thor’s eye...eyes (and when had he found another?) and saw the tears forming.

Thor reached for the back of his neck, but hesitated, instead placing a hand on Loki’s cheek. “Are you real?”

His eyes were nearly watering now, but he pulled his brother in to their familiar hold, pulling Thor forwards so that their foreheads touched and their warm breath mingled. “Yes, I’m here, Thor. I’m here with you,” Loki barely whispered into the space between them.

“Very touching, but not a great time, Big Guy,” the Patriotic Man interrupted their moment, though he did fight back a few of Thanos’s forces that were coming too close.

A rain of bullets fell from overhead. “Cap, you’ve got incoming, seven o’clock,” called a winged man Loki was sure he had not seen in New York.

“As much as it pains me, your friend is right,” Loki conceded now that the battle was drawing close again. He stood, hefting Thor up along with him.

“Then we will finish this. Side by side,” Thor stood more determined with life and lightning back in his eyes and called Stormbreaker to his hand amid a flash of lightning.

“Aye, side by side,” Loki agreed.

The two cut through their enemies with ease. Though they had both grown and perfected new strengths, they still fit together and fought together as one, as they had all their lives. Loki balanced out Thor’s weaknesses and oversights, quick knives and magic protecting his flanks, and Thor kept Loki focused and from straying too far afield. 

In the closeness of their fighting, and the sheer power of the lightning Thor called upon them, it was inevitable that stray electricity would strike at Loki. He cried out the first time it happened. The bolts were sharp, but in their own way refreshing. Perhaps it was the shared star between their weapons, but for the first time, Loki could feel the storm inside himself, and the lightning became a part of his own magic. 

Electric blue eyes looked back in concern at his outcry, but he assured his brother with a short nod. The grin he received was near feral, reminding Loki of the stories of Berserkers. His brother lead them further into the fray, no longer attempting to shield Loki from the lightning strikes, but letting his power flow fully. He was truly beautiful like this.

 

As much as he was enjoying reuniting with Thor this way, in what he had long considered a dance between them, he could feel Thor favoring his injured side, and if he was honest, he was tiring himself. A glance around the battlefield confirmed many of their allies were weakening as well with no end in sight of the Titan’s forces.

Anthony was arguing in their periphery with the Beast, or perhaps Bruce or something in between. The Beast’s arm was severely burnt by the force of the stones, likely in using it to bring back those who were turned to dust, and the Tin Man wanted to use them himself! If such a terrible Beast, who bested the helhound Fenrir with barely a scratch, was so grievously wounded, how did the human think he could handle such power? No, he would only burn himself out without achieving anything. Truly, Thor or himself were the only reasonable chance for success. He looked to Thor. No, there only one choice.

As though the fates had willed it, a Spider Child ran by with a burnt gauntlet containing the weapon. He should have strong words with who so ever let a child on the battlefield, but then again, he knew he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Loki took a steadying breath and then took the chance given to him.

“Thor!” he called, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Thor was at his side in a heartbeat, the lightning fading to reveal the true blue of his remaining eye. “Thor,” he breathed, placing his hand on the back of his neck. “Never doubt that I love you.”

“Loki?” Thor returned the gesture, though wary.

“Now give us a kiss,” Loki chuckled, recalling their last civil conversation before the failed coronation, and if he didn’t quite keep the tears out of his voice, who could blame him?

“Loki-!” Thor cried in alarm, catching on to his wet laugh, but was cut off by thin chapped lips pressed against his own.

A chaste kiss, really. His first and very likely last from the only man that had ever mattered. In the next breath, he drew upon his innate ice powers, freezing Thor to the spot and throwing a shield around him for good measure as he bounded off after the Little Spider.

“Give the stones to me, Little One.”

The Little Spider looked up in fear and clutched the gauntlet to his chest all the harder. “Whose side are you on?”

“Peter, no!” Anthony called out, attempting to fly to the aid of the Little Spider, until Loki froze his armor and he dropped heavily to the ground.

“The stones…” he insisted, but the child ran. He didn’t have time for this! A green mist enveloped the child, lifting him into the air, as Loki plucked the stones from the burnt metal. 

Swiftly drawing the sigils in the air, Loki placed the stones. How the Midgardians had hoped to use that wreckage of a glove, he did not know. Even the master craftsmanship of the dwarves could not hold up to the might of the stones, let alone this primitive technology. With the last stone set, the sigil began to glow, all it needed was enough power to…

A weight slammed into his back, nearly knocking the closest stone from position. “Let go of me, you oaf! Let me do this!” Of course it was his brother, rammed into him and holding tight.

“No, Loki. I can’t let you go, not this time.” Tears streamed from his one good eye and the winds of his storm whipped around them. “We do this together, or not at all!” he bellowed to be heard over his own thunder. 

A powerful lightning bolt struck them in Thor’s grief and Loki felt his magic surge. “You beautiful imbecile!” Loki cried. “Then together we shall be! On my mark, call forth all the fury of the storm!”

Thor braced himself, wrapping his bulk around his little brother for fear of losing him again, and summoned a truly earth shattering strike. The ground at their feet exploded, the mud turning to steam. Thor held tight and cushioned Loki’s fall.

Every fiber of his being was electrified! He was a conduit to the cosmos! He could see the very weavings of the fates! And in this moment of power, his enemies fell and the most dangerous weapon in existence slipped into the common mud.

 

Thor landed hard on his ass, his brother in a boneless sprawl on top of him. As he watched the many fell creatures of Thanos turn to ash, including the Mad Titan himself, he pulled Loki firmly into his arms. He tried to focus on the steady rise and fall of his chest that meant Loki was still with him and tried to push down the thoughts of how small and helpless he looked like this.

Steve was the first of the Avengers to come upon them followed shortly by Tony. “That bastard really did it,” the Iron Man muttered, reaching towards his brother.

“Do not call him that!” Thor bellowed, sparks jumping from his eyes as he curled more protectively around his limp companion. Under better circumstances, he could have brushed off Tony’s callous words as jest, but emotions were too close to the surface this day.

“Hey, hey, easy, Thor. He didn’t mean anything by it,” Steve spoke gently and tried to play the peacekeeper. “But maybe you could let us look at him, see if we can do anything for him.”

“You think him yet a war criminal!” He could not let go of Loki, he knew what they would do. Sparks continued to jump from his eyes, causing Steve to step back.

“How about Bruce? You’re closer to him now, aren’t you?”

“Thor,” a soft voice whispered. “Thor, the sky…” Brilliant green eyes glanced up at him from the circle of his arms.

Despite his foul mood, the sun was peeking through the clouds. He couldn’t help it, his tears flowed freely in relief. “You kept your promise,” he confirmed through his tears. Thor pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

 

If he had thought nearly dying had been exhausting, Loki couldn’t even describe the weakness he felt now. Still, he couldn’t let his oaf cry for him again. He summoned what little strength he had to raise one hand and wipe the tears from Thor’s true eye. “I’m here,” he whispered. “We’re here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is dead tired, Morgan Stark is a cutie, and Thor has self esteem issues. Also, a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depicts Panic Attack (also, blame Storywriter8 for that)
> 
> Ask no more of me, I am dead.

Chapter 2

It had been nearly two weeks since the defeat of Thanos, and his brother had yet to wake. Many of the wounded had been taken to top medical facilities, either local or as far away as Wakanda for some of the more specialized cases, but not Loki. What could they do for him? Thor had argued. Monitor him, they had replied. To what end? Thor asked, and so Loki stayed tucked in a sunny back room in Tony’s own cabin.

Tony had initially offered Thor his own room, but it quickly became clear he could not accept, and so he instead settled for a cot which could be pushed against the bed. Thor had barely left Loki’s side for even the most basic of necessities, and when he must be away, he ensured a mostly friendly face, Bruce, sat with him. He feared if he was left alone for even one moment, that may be the moment he slipped away.

And so Thor spent his day, clutching that pale hand and begging the Norns to let him awake, when Morgan Tonydottir slipped into the room. Thor looked up in alarm at the click of the door, but quickly calmed at seeing the small girl.

“Hello, Little Stark. I don’t believe your father wants you to be here,” Thor said softly, trying to put on a kind face for the child. He knew that, in fact, as it was one of the primary objections to hosting Loki, though Thor had assured him he wouldn’t purposely hurt a child.

“Shhh! He doesn’t know!” Morgan put her finger to her lips and loudly shushed Thor in only the way children can do. She tiptoed over to the bedside and leaned against the mattress, her face even with Loki’s. “Momma says he’s hurt. Here, to make it all better.” Out of seemingly nowhere, Morgan pulled a pink and white bandage and placed it in the center of Loki’s forehead. “All better!” After observing Loki further and determining he wasn’t miraculously better, she pouted. “Why isn’t he waking up?”

“He is just very tired. He saved the universe, but it made him very, very tired. He’ll wake up when he’s rested enough,” Thor told her. Whatever else he had done, Loki had saved them all, and Thor would have it known.

“Momma also said he’s a prince.”

“This is true.”

Morgan leaned more heavily on the bed, over Loki’s face at this point. “If a prince kisses a princess, she wakes up. Maybe if a princess kisses a prince, he’ll wake up!” She then planted a loud smooch on top of the bandage on his forehead.

Thor smiled sadly. “Thank you for trying, Little Stark, but maybe he just needs more time to rest. You should run along before your father finds you here.”  
After she left the room, Thor stood and removed the bandage from Loki’s head. And, well, it couldn’t hurt. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss against Loki’s dry lips. No movement, no change in breath. 

Sighing, Thor settled in for another day and another night.

 

Loki woke slowly, only gradually becoming aware of the soft bed beneath him, the sunlight filtered through curtains, and the terrible dryness of his throat. Though still exhausted, he found he did have the strength to shuffle up in the bed and found a glass of water on the side table. He carefully took a swallow, and finding it satisfactory, finished the glass.

His thirst satisfied, he was able to pay more attention to his surroundings. It appeared to be a quaint midgardian abode, likely early morning by the light. But more importantly, Thor slept on a too small cot pushed against the bed. Even in sleep, he looked exhausted, heavy rings under his eyes, his hair a rat’s nest upon his head, his skin paler than usual, all seemed to indicate he had not rested well while Loki was in repose.

“Thor,” Loki tried to wake him, but his voice came out thin and raspy, hardly louder than Thor’s own snores. He tried again, with no more success than the first. Frowning, he reached farther than he would have liked and took Thor’s outstretched hand, giving it a squeeze.

He came awake near instantly, jumping out of his cot and kicking it across the room as he tried to assess whatever danger had woken him. Not to mention, he had grabbed Loki’s hand firmly and nearly toppled him out of bed in his upstart. Seeing his brother staring at him in indignant shock, Thor rubbed his eyes with his free hand, but no, Loki was awake and glaring at him. Loki was awake!

Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him sit up against the headboard. “Loki! You’re awake! How do you feel? What do you need?”

“Water,” he barely croaked and Thor was up refilling his water glass in seconds. Even after he handed over the glass and Loki began to drink, Thor hovered. “Food?” he then tried, his voice slightly stronger for the second glass of water.

Thor looked nervously between him and the door. “It will take just a moment. Will you be alright on your own?”

“Yes, I am not glass,” Loki replied, rolling his eyes somewhat fondly.

Thor did not seem assured, but did leave the room to fetch him sustenance. He returned shortly with a bowl of simple broth with small chunks of chicken and wheat noodles floating in it. “Lady Pepper assures me this is the ideal convalescence meal.” He hesitated handing the bowl over, and even after he did, he sat at attention at the edge of the bed, seemingly ready to spoon feed Loki if needed.

Thor’s hovering unnerved Loki, his eyes too desperate. “Then I shall have to thank her for her healing wisdom,” he replied evenly after a few spoonfuls. In truth, he was feeling more restored for having something other than water in his belly. Finishing the bowl, he handed it back to Thor.

“Do you need more broth? Or perhaps water?”

“I could do with a bath,” Loki suggested.

“Very well, I shall retrieve the flannels at once.”

Loki pushed himself up and swung his legs to the side. “No, I could do with a real bath.” Hm, the soft pants he was dressed in were rather above his ankles.

Thor grabbed his thigh and shoulder, his warm, broad hands holding him down. “You have only just awoken,” he protested.

“And I need a bath.” Loki watched his face for a moment. “If you’re so afraid of my drowning, then stay at hand. Better yet, make yourself useful and help me with my hair.” He chuckled softly and pushed up off the bed.

He staggered on his first step, and Thor wrapped and arm around his waist to steady him once he saw he couldn’t be persuaded to return to bed, but as he moved towards the en suite, he was nearly walking on his own.

He allowed Thor to sit him down on the edge while the tub filled. It was quite modest in size, nothing compared to the bathing room they shared as youth. He supposed sitting with his knees tucked to his chest was still better than no bath at all. Thor had even found some sort of pleasantly scented bath oil to add.

The steam smelled heavenly, and he could no longer stand the stale sweat on his skin. Loki pulled free of the ill fitting sleep clothes and slid into the hot water as it was still filling.

“Impatient,” Thor scolded lightly, seemingly surprising himself with his light tone. 

Loki responded with a splash and a chuckle, which Thor returned, starting a sopping mess on the floor as neither backed down until they were both in fits of laughter.

Thor caught his breath first and shoved a cloth at Loki. “Finish bathing while there is still water in the tub.”

He did take it, and thankfully whatever Thor had added to the water clouded it and afforded him some privacy. “I’ll even clean behind my ears,” Loki teased.

“Or else you’ll grow mushrooms and the fairies will take you away,” Thor responded, that silly myth their nan had told them, though to be honest, it was mainly Thor who failed to scrub thoroughly. Naturally, mushrooms were one of the first illusions Loki learned, much to Thor’s terror.

“Hm, best use of my illusions,” Loki recalled as he finished and leaned back against the tub. “I’m ready for my hair, now. You did agree.”

Thor knelt by the tub and pulled up his sleeves. “You had me scrubbing so hard I had bald spots! Maybe it’s time for some payback,” he threatened playfully, wetting Loki’s scalp and digging in fairly hard.

“Ooh!” The moan was completely unexpected for either of them. Loki pulled away, startled by his own reaction, a blush running from his cheeks down onto his pale chest.

“Hah, guess it’s been a while, huh?” Thor chuckled awkwardly, continuing lathering Loki’s hair, though a little more gentle.

“Mm-hm,” Loki hummed, relaxing back into Thor’s touch but keeping his eyes forward. At least he had the cover of the soapy water.

They fell into silence as Thor worked. At times, a strand of Thor’s hair fell forward, though Loki could hardly tell it was blond through the grime and matting. He tugged on a lock whenever it came near enough, not hard, just teasing.

“There, done. Now we should get you back to bed.” Thor pulled Loki out of his thoughts and handed him a very large bathrobe.

Loki gladly wrapped up in it, but then stepped to the side and gestured for Thor. “Into the tub with you. You haven’t bathed for at least as long as I, if not longer, by the looks of it.” He stepped perhaps too close into Thor’s space and tugged at his shirt, expecting him to easily acquiesce. 

“No, I couldn’t possibly… You need to get back to bed…” Thor pulled his shirt down.

“I’m not a wilting flower,” Loki grumbled. “You’ve taken care of me, let me take care of you for a turn. Come on, or the water will get cold.”

Thor could hardly protest as Loki lead him to the tub. “Let me take care of you,” he repeated softly, just above a whisper as he tugged at Thor’s shirt.

“Fine.” Thor pulled free of Loki’s invasive fingers, stripping quickly and submerging himself in the water, not daring to look back at Loki’s reaction.

Loki grabbed the same bottle Thor had used on his head. It seemed to work well enough for detangling his own hair, though Thor’s had always been more stubborn. He also grabbed a comb before perching on the side of the tub, his legs bracketing Thor’s back, the bathrobe pushed back.

Loki talked while he worked, as he ever had in their more innocent days. “Somehow, the short hair suited you, made you quite roguish, though I am glad you’ve grown it back.”

Thor gave a non-committal hum.

“Thor,” Loki asked hesitantly, smoothing out another tangled lock. “How long has it been? Since the Statesman?”

Thor swallowed hard, pulling forward into himself and pulling the lock Loki had been working on. “Five years, one month, and ten days,” he replied in a strained voice, his throat suddenly unbearably dry.

It was Loki’s turn to give a hum as he reclaimed a strand of Thor’s hair.

“Loki? Did you…? Did you see Mother?” Thor asked softly, hesitantly.

“No. No, I didn’t. It’s not like I died a glorious death, anyway.”

“No! You did!” Thor jerked out of Loki’s grasp, looking over his shoulder at him instead, almost pleading.

“Thor-”

“You fought Thanos! You cursed him with your dying breath! Bought time for our people to escape! How could you have died a more honorable death than that?”

Loki pushed him to face forward and started in on his mane again. “Ah, well, you see… I didn’t die by Thanos’ hand. Nor from the explosion of the ship. Rather, I was floating through space when there was a great shift in the universe. One moment I was turning to dust, and the next I was falling to your side on the battlefield. For me-”

“Dust?” Thor interrupted, his heart sinking in his chest. He jerked hard enough a tooth broke from the comb.

“Yes, dust. As I was saying, not really the stuff of legends, my death…”

Thor pitched forward violently, grabbing onto his shins.

“Thor, really! If you’re going to keep squirming, you can fix this mess on your own,” Loki snipped, gently tugging one of still tangled locks.

But instead of sitting back and baring it, Thor tucked into himself, clenching his fists in his hair, knuckles white and nearly pulling it from its roots. Trembling sobs wracked his great back.

“Thor?” Loki questioned, lightly touching his back. At this, Thor shivered despite the warm water and his breathing grew more rapid, hitching.

Loki dropped his bathrobe and rounded the tub, hopping back into the water in front of Thor’s knees. “Thor, I’m here with you,” he soothed, taking Thor’s hands in his own and gentling the grip in his hair. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here with you, Thor.”

As Thor started to uncurl, Loki pressed on. “Thor, look at me. Can you breathe with me? In, two, three… That’s ok, let’s try again. Good. That’s my good brother. My strong brother. My beautiful brother. My worthy brother.” Platitudes fell from his lips like water.

“You’re worthy,” Thor managed to choke out.

Loki’s chest tightened to hear Thor sound so small, but to hear him speak was still a step in the right direction. “She only wanted to get back to you, you know.”

“No, you’re worthy.” Thor sounded closer to himself this time.

“How can I help you?” Loki asked softly.

“Stay?”

“Of course. I’m here.” Loki pulled one of Thor’s hands to his chest, letting him feel his heartbeat.

Thor closed his eyes and felt Loki’s heart beat and chest rise as he concentrated on breathing slowly. Feeling more grounded, he pulled Loki against himself in a bear hug.

Loki had little choice but to follow, his knees sliding on the smooth tub. He initially tried to break his fall on Thor’s chest, but gave in quickly and allowed himself to be pulled in. And oh! Years past, being subjected to his hugs had been not dissimilar to being crushed by a brick wall, but now… Well, he was quite comfortable. And if he nuzzled into Thor’s chest a little, well, he couldn’t really think of an excuse at this moment.

In fact, while most of his body relaxed into Thor’s hold, the only problem was Loki’s waist was squeezed uncomfortably tight between Thor’s thick thighs. He pushed himself up to look him in the face and gently combed his fingers through the section of untangled mane. “Shall we rinse this and reconvene somewhere more comfortable?” Loki wiggled his hips slightly, emphasizing how little space there was.

Thor’s checks flared pink as he pulled back from Loki, reaching for the pitcher, but Loki grabbed it first, leaning farther into Thor’s space as he poured water through his hair. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing slowly until Loki deemed his hair good enough.

Loki stood, pulling at Thor to stand as well, and wrapped himself securely in the bathrobe. 

This left Thor with a rather inadequate towel around his waist, and with Loki’s eyes on him, likely scanning him for any signs of relapse, well, he became very aware of all that had changed in the last five years.

Satisfied with whatever he saw, Loki took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. He dropped the robe to the floor before burrowing under the covers, lifting an edge of the blanket in invitation. His sharp eyes watched Thor’s every move.

He made his way around the edge of the bed, covering himself with the blanket near as soon as he had dropped his towel. Thor rolled to his side to find Loki’s eyes watching him, a hint of a smile on his lips. Then he struck. His icy cold feet found Thor’s calves, wrapping around him and stealing his warmth without mercy. Still, a small price to pay for his true smile.

Loki’s smile eventually dropped, replaced by an assessing gaze, and even a hint of sadness, if Thor wasn’t mistaken.

“Must you look at me like that?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“I know I’ve changed, I’m not the same as when you last saw me.”

“I only wish to understand.” Loki reached over and ran his fingertips against his cheek. “Five years is so short a time, but enough to put such sorrow in your eyes. Eye. Eyes.” He grimaced.

Thor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “You can say it; everyone else has.”

“The false eye!” Loki blurted. “The color is just unsettling. In five whole years, couldn’t you have found a matching iris?!”

“My eye? No one else mentioned it. Is that all?” He held Loki’s hand against his cheek.

“Yes?”

“Not the rest of...this?” He looked intently into those emerald eyes.

Loki smiled. “No, the rest of you is beautiful. But that eye…”

Thor chuckled softly, causing Loki to chuckle as well. He gave Loki’s hand a squeeze and a kiss.

Loki let out a yawn. “Rest with me. Stay.”

Thor kissed his knuckles again. “Of course. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but I had so many problems with Endgame and generally am going to pretend it doesn't exist after this.


End file.
